Fabula Ut Could Have Venio
by descendia
Summary: its really just a story that i came up with. there is really no plot but i think its interesting. I'll let you decide.
1. Chapter 1

A young boy and girl were perched on the bridge right near the girl's house. They were both staring at the rippling brook beneath them. The clear light blue water sparkled in the sunlight, lighting up the children's faces.

At the distant sound of trotting hoofs both children looked up and toward the entrance of the village. A minute later ten large horses and their riders came into view. At the sight of the men the boy jumped up and ran toward the crowd.

With a big smile on his face he looked at each person pass him on their horses. But as each person passed the smile slowly faded from his face. By the time all had passed the smile was fully gone, with a frown in its place. Then the sound of hoofs on dirt came again, causing the boy to spin around toward the noise with a, huge smile lighting up his face. Though when the last two horses came into view the bright smile faded into a deep frown. Looking closely at the horse with no rider the boy whispered one word.

"Epona."

The boy ran toward the big draft horse, which surprisingly lay down so the boy could hug her. The man who was leading the rider less horse, jumped down and sat next to the crying boy, laying a hand on his shoulder. They sat quietly for a moment before speaking to the distraught boy.

"He sent her back to us." The man said softly. "He wanted her to come back with us so that you could have and keep her as yours. She missed you while we were gone, Link. She's yours now. Please, though don't do anything rash now that he is gone. He wouldn't want you to get hurt." The man said in a comforting voice, while rubbing the boys back soothingly.

The boy, Link, looked up suddenly and looked at the man with determined eyes and an angry face.

"So. I don't care. I'll show him. I'm going to learn to fight and I'm going to be the best horsemen in Ordon."Link yelled.

He climbed up onto the saddle of the horse. When he was up the horse stood up and the boy led her back toward his house without looking back. The changed boy led the horse toward the entrance and to start on the road which would lead him to his destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Five Years Later

The sun had just begun to rise on the sleeping village. Everyone was still asleep except for a lone figure in the distance.

The figure was sparkling in sweat from the amount of work he was doing. He had a wooden sword in his left hand and a wooden shield in his right and he seemed to be attacking the scarecrow in front of him. The way the boy moved with the sword and how fluid his moves and strikes were made it clear that the boy was a good fighter, though young. At the sound of someone approaching he turned and got into his fighting stance.

When the visitor came into view the boy relaxed and greeted him with a nod of his head. Slowly walking forward, the man smiled at the boy.

"Good Morning, Link." The man said.

Link nodded his head in response.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your training." He said smiling." Your looking better than you ever had, and better than most of the men in the village."

Link scoffed, and shook his head.

"I'm serious." The man said in response to Link. "You could probably beat me in a fight." He said smiling.

Link looked at him for a minute before rolling his eyes and responding.

"Rusl, stop being such a suck up. I'm only 13 and have no experience. The only thing I fight is a scarecrow that can't fight back." Link said annoyed.

Rusl looked at him for a moment before saying seriously.

"Well you just might get your chance."

Link looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Were being called to help the Hyrule soldiers and you are coming with us."Rusl said sadly.

Link looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm going to fight?" Link asked in a distant voice.

"Yes, and before we go I want to give you something."Rusl said.

Link nodded and sheathed his sword and shield on his back before following Rusl to his house.

When they arrived Rusl quickly opened the door and led Link in. Link stayed near the door while Rusl went to his bedroom. After a minute or so Rusl came back with a large object wrapped in a piece of cloth.

Rusl sat on the couch and motioned Link to join him. Sitting next to Rusl, Link looked at the cloth and noticed it had the same mark that Link had on his left hand, a triangle split into three parts.

Taking a deep breath Rusl laded the cloth on Links lap.

"Your father gave this to me before he died. He wanted you to have them when you were old enough."Rusl said, while looking at the cloth.

Glancing at Rusl then back, Link slowly unfolded the delicate cloth. When Link saw what was inside he gasped.

Lying on top was, what an ordinary sword was to everyone else, but really it was the sword that belonged to Link's father. The sheath was just a normal brown with a strap. The sword, however, was gleaming steel with a brown velvet hilt. When Link picked up the sword it was heavier than his own wooden one. He closed his hand around the hilt, which seemed to mold to the contours of his hand, and pulled it out. The steel was gleaming in the sunlight from the window and was sharpened to perfection. Putting it back into the sheath Link looked to see what was under it.

Lying on the cloth and pressing into Links legs, was a shield. Though unlike the one Link had now this one was made of metal. The detail was amazing. Link saw toward the top was, again, the triangle that he knew nothing about. He traced the golden edges of the marking with the tips of his figures. The majority of the shield was painted a blue with golden designs on it.

It was a while before either of them spoke. Though finally Rusl broke the awed silence.

"I found the sword with Epona when she came back." He started. "It was hooked onto her saddle. The shield was given to me before we left. He said he wanted you to have it when you were ready. I thought you were ready."Rusl explained.

Link hadn't looked away from the shield the whole time Rusl was speaking. When he was done Link looked up and pointed to the golden triangle.

"What is that?" He asked. "It was on the cloth and its hanging above my door." Link didn't want to say that it was also on his left hand. He felt it was too personal.

Rusl hesitated for a moment before answering Link's question.

"It's nothing really. Just a symbol that most of people in Hyrule believe in and your parents. It's really nothing that important." Rusl said without looking at Link.

Link knew that he was being lied to but didn't say anything. He would forget about it for now then come back and ask Rusl about it later. Though he did wonder why Rusl would lie.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't know if you need one of these for a video game, but i don't have anything to do with the Zelda series. I just am a gamer that enjoys playing the game, and felt like writing a story which makes no sense. :)

Five Days Later

I had thought a lot about what had happened that morning, always wondering why Rusl didn't want to tell me the truth about the triangle.

I had left soon after asking that question, carrying the much heavier weapons over my shoulder. I practiced for the rest of the day, trying to get used to the weight. That night though the mayor called a meeting and told us that select men, including me, would ride in three days time for Hyrule Castle. For those three days I did nothing but train with my new weapons. They were much stronger then the one's I had before. It took awhile to get used to the weight but now I am as deadly as ever.

Two days ago we had left Ordon for Hyrule Castle, with six men and I riding in total. We had just reached the Castle today. I was in total awe of what I was seeing.

The castle loomed before me, dark against the bright mid-day sun, yet sparkling blue from the light. My friends galloped up the dirt path and up the stone ramp. I was the last person I the line and was looking in awe at the stone structure before me. At the sound of someone yelling my name I nudged Epona with my heals and continued after the group.

At the top next to a pair of wooden steps I dismounted Epona and headed up the stairs, over the wooden bridge and through the great wooden doors. I looked up to investigate the height of the doors when I saw the triangle I had been thinking of no stop looming before me. I looked at the flags and noticed that the triangle was there also. I continued on through the doors with a furrowed brow wondering what the hell that meant.

Three piece triangle. It was everywhere. I had seen it once or twice in Ordon, usually at me house, but here everywhere you looked it was there. Carved in the stone, sculptures, and on the flags and the clothing in the shops. I followed me friends up to the castle. I had heard that we need to talk to the king before we could go and just wonder around Hyrule.

Slowly we all worked our way up through the castle to the throne room. Everywhere I looked the triangle was in the castle. I didn't ask anyone about it knowing I wouldn't get a straight answer.

As we took the final steps into the throne room, I stopped at the entrance. High above us and the throne seats was the golden triangle, the biggest I had seen yet. It was surrounded by sculptures of women with long curled tongues. Seeing that the group was a fairway ahead of me I ran to catch up dragging my eyes away from the triangle.

Sitting on the throne was a middle aged man in a deep royal purple garb. On top of his brown hair was a golden crown. His clothing was decorated again with the triangle and on his crown I saw it again.

_Really this is getting ridicules._ I thought. _Everywhere around here that triangle haunts me. What the hell does it mean and why is the king wearing it. _I thought starting to get annoyed.

I distantly heard Rusl greet the king, but my eyes had wandered to a side door which, under my gaze, opened and a girl around my age entered.

Her hair was a middle brown and her eyes were a deep blue. On her head was a golden band, it was beautifully detailed. Her dress was white with a deep purple top. Hooked around her waistwas a thin golden chain which linked to a white piece of choth with beautiful sewn details with the most promident being the golden triangle that I have been seing everywhere. the dress flowed to the floor with the very bottom having a golden design. On her shoulders were gold shoulder armor with beautiful detail and last she was wearing elbow length gloves with white sewn details.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and I knew she was the princess.

I continued to stare at her wihtoug blinking. After a moment she became aware of my gaze and she turned to look at me. When our eyes met, the girls eyes widened and she gasped.

We continued to stare at the other until her father noticed me and followed my gaze. When he saw his daughter standing there he frowned, then got up and walked over to his daughter.

Placing a hand on her shoulder hte girl snapped out of my gaze and looked at her father. Slowly he led her toward me and the other men.

It took a moment before I realized the girl was being led toward me. When the two reached me I bowed low, evading eye contact. When i straighted up I found myself face to face with the girl. Her deep blue eyes inches away mine. I quickly looked away from her and toward her father. He smiled down at me, with the same blue eyes, and spoke in a deep gentle voice.

"This is my daughter, Princess Zelda." He said. "What happens to be your name?"

I glanced toward my comrades. Each one had a look of shock adorned on their face. I looked back at the smiling man and answered in a small quiet, voice very unlike my normal one.

"My name is Link." I said without making eye contact. I heard the Princess gasp quietly at my name though I had no idea why.

When I looked up I saw the Princess looking at me with wide eyes, while her father frowned. I looked at them both and smiled nervously. A moment passes before the King spoke.

"That's a good, strong name." He said. Then glancing at his daughter he spoke again. "Why don't you show Link around, Zelda. I'm sure he would love to talk to you, instead of listening to us boring adults." He said, looking down at his daughter.

Though it seemed like an offer I'm sure that neither the Princess or I had a choice. I looked at my friends, who still seemed to be in a frozen state of shock. So I turned back toward the King and nodded. Watching the pair of royality, I saw the king nudge his daughter toward me. She stumbled then walked forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the door she had entered through.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own Zelda, i am just a dedicated gamer who had a story stuck in her head and had to write down.

Chapter Four

We walked for a while in silence (she had released my hand as soon as we were through the door) down a hallway and a couple flight of stairs. On each tapestry we passes was the golden triangle. Finally I just had to ask her about it.

"What does that gold triangle mean?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her pause so I halted to. She looked at me in shock for a moment before pointing to a vase and speaking.

"You don't know what that is?" She asked. Her voice was gentle and soft. "No one told you?"

I looked at her for a moment wondering about her reaction, before responding.

"Should I?" I asked her.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"He doesn't know." She whispered to herself.

We stood in silence for a moment before the Princess suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway. We followed it until we reached a large door which she pushed open and led us into the sunlight. The garden was a perfect round circle with a small mote around it with clear blue water. The garden was surrounded on all sides by large stone walls, and the grass was filled with wildflowers.

She pulled me to the center of the garden and sat down, her dress fanning out around her, tugging me down with her. We sat with our legs crossed across form each other as she explained everything to me.

"The gold triangle that you see everywhere is called the Triforce." She said.

_Triforce. So that's what it's called_ I thought. For some reason it seemed really familiar, though I just nodded my head for her to continue.

"The goddesses created this world long ago. Din, Nayru, and Farore." She said her eyes distant. "Farore created the forest, Nayru lit the sky, and Din created us together they created the spirits Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru. Now the place where they came is called the Scared Realm. Though now some people call it the Scared Grove. Well when the goddesses left they left behind the gold triangle, the Triforce. Each part symbolized something different, Power the top triangle, Wisdom," She paused there and held her left hand up which flared then showed the Triforce, the left bottom one glowing. "and last Courage." I felt my left hand burn and looked down, I gasped at what I saw.

On my hand was the Triforce, the right bottom triangle glowing. I startled in shock. I looked up at Zelda shocked. She just smiled comfortably at me and laid her hand on mine, then continued her story.

"Well the goddesses left leaving behind the Triforce and Hyrule. For a while the world live in peace. Until a group of people trained in the magical arts found their way into the Scared Realm. They took control and turned it into a place of darkness. Then the spirits of Hyrule went to the realm and banished the men and their tribe to a Twilight Realm locked with the Mirror of Twilight." She had reached the end of her story for now. I was shocked that Rusl or anyone else never told me the history. Before I could ask any questions Zelda continued speaking.

"The reason that you have the Triforce on your hand is because you are the Hero of Legend. The Hero of Time."

I looked at her in disbelief. There was no way that I was a Hero. Just as I was about to ask her a question the door behind me was opened at Zelda's father and Rusl entered. They saw us sitting rather close together, Zelda's hand still no mine. They looked at our hands and Zelda quickly pulled away. When her hand left mine I was glad to see that you could no longer see the Triforce glowing.

We both stood up slowly, with me bowing to her when we straightened.

"Thank you for the company, Princess." I said polity to her. Never suggesting we had anything more than a polite conversation about our lives.

She quickly responded.

"You're welcome, Link. It was a pleasure to talk to you." She said smiling slightly. We both knew what the other was doing, keeping the conversation private.

Rusl walked over to me, conveying with his eyes he wanted to know what we talked about. _Yeah right _I thought. _You don't tell me anything and you expect me to tell you everything. _He bowed to Zelda, I wondered when I had started to refer to her like that, and her father then led me out of the garden.

We walked in quiet for most of the trip back to the throne room, but before we entered he stopped me and turned me to look at him. He stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"What did you two, children talk about?" He asked me, with a slight harsh tone.

I looked at him for a moment before narrowing my eyes and answering.

"Nothing, she told me about life in the palace and I told her about life in Ordon." I lied; I wouldn't tell him anything since he never told me anything before.

He stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"Why was she touching your hand? She's royalty and you are not." He said harshly.

I narrowed my eyes further. It was none of his business what we talked about and why she was touching my hand.

"I had just finished telling her about my father and she wanted to comfort me. You know how hard it is for me to talk about him." I say knowing he would believe that.

Rusl looked startled for a moment before his face softened and he nodded. He squeezed my shoulder in a reassuring way then led me back through the door into the throne room. As we walked he told me what the king had told him. I guess we had to ride to Kakariko Gorge where we would meet up with a group of Hyrulian soldiers.

A/N: please review. i would love feed back as this is my first fanfiction story.


End file.
